Problem: Solve for $h$ : $h-\left(-2.22\right)=-7.851$ $h =$
Solution: To isolate $h$, we add $-2.22$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} h-\left(-2.22\right)&=-7.851 \\\\ h-\left(-2.22\right){+\left(-2.22\right)}&=-7.851{+\left(-2.22\right)} \\\\ h&=-7.851{+\left(-2.22\right)} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $h = -10.071$